Feelings Revealed
by SilverSeas
Summary: The truth is spilled out when one HiME must defend her dearest. These are two Takumi/Akira one-shots that I feel are kind of related to one another. POSTED. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! Back again with another story!

This is an Akira/Takumi pairing fic. Nao has a minor part in here too.

This is technically a one-shot, but I wrote another one-shot that is kind of related/ connected to this one, so I'll post them under the same story title as two different chapters. For now though, I'll just post the first part.

I don't own Mai-HiME, Akira, Takumi, Nao, Julia, or Gennai.

I used some quotes and lines from the series, but I didn't quote it directly word-for-word, mainly because I don't exactly know it by heart, but it generally says the same things.

Hope you guys like! Read and review!!

* * *

**Heartbeat:**

Her heart rate must have sped up to ten times its' regular speed when she heard the breaking of her friend's hospital bedroom window. As quick as lightning, she entered the room and pulled back the drapes hanging around her dear friend's bed. "Takumi!" the girl cried.

From the other side, a sinister red-headed girl greeted her. "It must be fun to cheat by pretending to be a boy," the intruder sneered toward the panicked girl.

The dark haired girl chose to ignore the rude girl's comment and instead summoned her elements to herself. "What do you want with him, Nao?" she questioned the still sneering girl.

The older girl pointed to her injured eye, which was covered with an eye patch "See this?" she asked, "It really hurts. His sister is the one who gave it to me. I want revenge," the pirate-patched woman explained. At these words, the boy in the bed gasped while his friend started throwing various weapons toward the rude girl. The red head dodged them, though, and seemingly disappeared after that.

Not wanting her friend to be in danger, the black-haired girl lifted her friend into her arms and jumped out the previously broken window. "Come forth, Gennai!" the girl said, summoning her "Child". Once she was atop the giant creature, she, her cradled friend, and the toad-like robot disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Nao watched from a nearby tree branch, smirking all the while. "Let's see how far you get," she said, smiling sinisterly. With that, the young woman followed the trio, accompanied by her own "child", Julia.

Meanwhile, the toad monster, the sickly boy, and the kunoichi landed with a thump within the thick trees of the forest. The long-haired girl looked about her surroundings, and determined that they were, for now, away from the evil red head. She took this opportunity to check to see that her friend was ok. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

The boy let out a small cough in response. Once he caught control of his breathing, he managed to let out a small "I'm good,".

The boy's friend smiled in relief. "Ok," she said. "Now, we have to contact your sister, or someone, and tell them that one of our fellow Hime's has gone a bit ballistic," she explained to the brown haired boy.

"Wait, Akira," the boy said. "I'm tired of being kept in the dark," he continued, "I wan to know what's going on, now," he finished.

Akira looked into her friend's purple eyes. How could she deny anything to those eyes of his? "Fine, Takumi," she gave in. She then continued to explain all about the Hime's and what the whole carnival thing was about. Finally, she came to the part about a Hime's dearest person. The girl struggled a bit with this part.

"When a Hime is defeated, the person who she loves the most disappears, along with her child," she explained. "So," she tried to start again, before her eyes started to tear up slightly, "If… if _I'm_ defeated… you might…. disappear. I don't know…." She managed to squeak out her last sentence, her voice cracking on her words.

Akira wasn't finished explaining yet though. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I feel like it's my fault; if I hadn't gotten close to you…. if I had just kept my distance from you, then this… we… you wouldn't be in this situation. But, it was just too hard. You're so… feminine and sweet and simply kind. Simply… kind," the girl finished her heart racing confession to her friend and looked into his eyes, her own already very red from the tears they produced.

The boy seemed shocked. Not only from his friend's in-direct confession of love to him, but also from the fact that Akira- his tomboy friend, _Akira_- was sobbing in front of him when she had never previously allowed anyone to see her so "weak".

Regaining consciousness to the situation, the boy obtained a soft look in his facials when he looked into his friend's eyes. "I'm fine with being bound to you," he stated.

Akira had no words. She knew that her friend had just inadvertently confessed his true feelings, too. Not knowing what else to do or say, Akira muttered, "Dumbass," as she shook from crying, but maybe now more from joy then fear. "Dumbass," she repeated again, this time throwing her arms around her dearest person in a tight hug. Her friend hugged her back just as tightly.

Akira's heartbeat was now beating ten times faster then it was when she saw Nao trying to hurt her friend. She knew now, though, that nothing bad would come to him, she wouldn't let it. She couldn't.

He's her dearest person.

* * *

So, likes/dislikes?

Part two (or second one-shot, whatever you want to think of it as) will appear as a second chapter. Probably in about a week maybe? Maybe a little less than that, we'll see. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the second part! Hopefully you all enjoy!

Once again, I don't own Mai-HiME.

* * *

**Missing:**

Akira sat at her desk, her head bent over her social studies textbook, trying desperately, but with no success, to memorize a bunch of historical happenings from years and years and years before the modern human even existed. She had been sitting in this very same position for the past four hours and the information just wouldn't sink into her exhausted mind.

"Why do I even need to learn this?" Akira thought to herself. "This happened _so_ long ago, what use is it now? It's history!" Frustrated, Akira slammed her textbook shut and sat back in her chair.

With her feet up on top of her cursed textbook and her hands clasped together behind her head, Akira glanced over her shoulder at her surroundings. It has been much too quiet recently. Ever since the school found out that she was a girl, Akira had been forced to move out of her shared dorm with her best friend, Takumi, and into a secluded girl's dorm. Though, when Akira first came to Fuka, she had wanted so badly to have her own room for multiple reasons. Now, though, she had only one big reason for wanting to share her room. Not just with anyone though, but with Takumi.

Akira never had a chance to notice how lonely she really was without her ex-roommate. Before she arrived at this school, she had never met her dear friend, so she had never felt like she was alone, even though she really was. Once she had befriended the shy boy, however, she didn't really notice how she spent all of her time with him. She failed to notice that she couldn't keep away from the rather sissy boy.

She didn't realize that she loved him until she was forced away from his side.

Akira sighed and stood from her chair. When Takumi had been her dorm mate, he had always helped her with various projects and homework's. Truth be told, he was the main reason why Akira didn't fail! Akira knew that, if she were still living with Takumi, then he'd tell her the significance of learning about the early humans- or hominids, whatever the hell they were called!

But, alas, nothing could be done to mend Akira's troubles. The whole school now knew her secret and if she were seen in a boy's dorm, then she would face the possibility of being expelled. The kunoichi knew that she was lucky that she wasn't already kicked out of the school for her previous disguise.

Having nothing else to do, and wanting to get out of her lonely dorm room, Akira walked towards the door and took a walk down to the park. As she passed by the forest, the dark haired girl remembered when Nao had threatened to hurt Takumi in order to get revenge on his sister, Mai.

Akira shuddered at the memory. She remembered how Takumi had demanded an answer out of her on the explanation of Hime's. She had reluctantly told him, and, while doing that, had let it slip that she liked Takumi as a little more than her closest friend.

The brown-eyed girl was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the said boy until she crashed into him and they both fell to the ground.

"Takumi!" Akira said, surprised when she noticed the brown haired boy sitting across from her.

The boy with the lavender eyes stared back at his previous roommate. He, too, was shocked. "Hey, Akira," he greeted, smiling, as always. "I haven't heard from you in a while".

Akira was grateful for the semi darkness that surrounded them, for she could feel herself blushing when she heard him say her name. "Kon-Konbonwa … Takumi," she greeted back.

Takumi stood from his fallen position and approached Akira, who was still sitting on the ground. Offering her his hand, Akira grabbed it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Arigato," Akira said, blushing some more.

Takumi nodded in acknowledgment. He then tilted his head a bit to the side, "Want to walk with me for a bit?" he asked. Akira nodded in response and they started walking together, hands still held together. The duo walked in silence for a few minutes, each just enjoying the other's company.

Akira soon started to wonder if Takumi felt as alone as she did when he was in his dorm room. She wondered if he went on a walk, hoping to run into her, as she had done in hopes of finding him. The kunoichi wondered if Takumi had dawdled to this area of the school grounds because, he too, had been remembering that night where their feelings had been revealed.

She then wondered if he even remembered her confession.

Akira took a shy glance toward her friend. She noticed that he wore that oblivious smile that he always had on, and was kind of grateful that he didn't notice her staring. She looked at his facial features, and noted how he had let his hair grow a bit longer. She couldn't help but notice that he was still as handsome as ever.

After a few minutes, the seemingly clueless boy noticed his partner was staring, and smiled sincerely back at her. Embarrassed, Akira snapped her head so her focus was on the path in front of her, rather than on her friend.

Takumi laughed silently to himself. He felt oddly giddy after he caught Akira staring at him. Truth be told, he was rather flattered. The young man had always found Akira cute, even when she was disguised as a boy, which had worried him a bit. Takumi had been relieved when he found out Akira was a girl, even though she had threatened to kill him afterwards.

Feeling that they had been quiet for long enough, Akira started talking, even though she had no idea what she wanted to say. "So," she started. "Where… um I mean who-wait, no- how do you like having your own room?" she managed to form a sentence that made sense.

Takumi had to chuckle at his friend's odd phrasing. He knew that she must be feeling awkward or nervous, because Akira normally always knew how to phrase things. "Oh, it's fine," he said, but he didn't realize that this was a lie until he stopped to think about it.

Akira noticed that Takumi had halted in mid step. She turned to him, "You okay?" she asked.

Takumi didn't answer. He was still thinking. Truthfully, he didn't like having a dorm room all to himself. Now that he thought about it, he got awfully lonely after school. There was no one he could talk to when he returned from classes, no one to tease him. Sure, he could always call his friends, but he had gotten so comfortable with just going home and having nice talks with Akira.

Takumi didn't know how much he needed Akira until she had to move.

"No," Takumi answered Akira's question. He then turned his head towards his ex- roommate. "I miss you, Akira," he said. He then paused to look down at his feet. "I lied before when I said that I don't mind having a room to myself. I've never had a room of my own. When I was smaller, onee-chan and I had shared a bedroom, with our parents right next door. I had been scared to be left alone back then, and now I'm still scared, but for a different reason. I'm afraid, Akira, that…" Takumi then tore his gaze away from his dark haired friend. "I'm terrified at the thought of losing you, Akira. You've been my best friend while we've been here, and I'm afraid that we'll drift apart now that we don't have a common ground," at the end of his ramble, Takumi wasn't brave enough to look into Akira's eyes.

Had he taken a chance, though, he would have witnessed Akira's tear-stained face. The teen girl looked lovingly at Takumi, whose back was now facing toward her. Finally, after she wiped away her tears and caught her breath, she managed to talk. "I miss you too, Takumi," she said, starting to choke on her words. "I'm scared too, but not of losing you, because I know that I won't ever lose you again. I won't let that happen." She marched over to Takumi and forced him to turn around and face her. "Ever since I moved out of our dorm, I felt like something was missing. Whether it was a part of me, or you, or anything really, I don't know. But I know that-" Akira began to blush and averted her gaze a bit from Takumi's eyes, "My heart hasn't been full ever since we got separated," she finished.

Takumi was glad that it wasn't just him who felt this way. One thing puzzled the young boy though; he couldn't tell if Akira was telling him that she loved him in a friendly type way or in a romantic kind of way.

Not having much to say, Takumi just leaned into Akira for a hug. Akira accepted the hug, but did not return it.

"Don't you get it?" Akira suddenly asked her friend, slightly annoyed. Puzzled, Takumi took a step back, away from the girl, and looked at her questioningly. He let Akira continue, "Takumi," she said, shaking her head, "I don't know how many times I have to say it before you understand."

This time, Takumi asked, "What do you mean?" he said.

Akira's face turned red, but Takumi didn't know if it was a blush or if it was because she was angered. "I'm in love with you, Takumi!" she blurted out. "That must be the third time I've told you or, tried to tell you. Sure, the others times I didn't say it so directly, but I thought that you'd be able to piece it together and tell me if you feel the same! Now I'm in _this_ situation, where I've pretty much confessed my love to you for the whole _world_ to hear and I don't even know if you feel the same! I can't believe this happened, I should just go before I try to kiss you or something and you end up just pushing me away," Akira started to turn on her heel to run away from the scene, but Takumi grabbed her hand before she could take a step.

"No," Takumi said, softly. Akira turned her head around to face him, "Don't leave," he said.

Akira turned her body around fully to face her crush. Her face was now red and wet from crying, but through her clouded eyes, she could see that Takumi's eyes were also watered.

"I love you too, Akira," Takumi said, still holding onto the kunoichi's small hand. He looked into his love's eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner," he started. "I was afraid, like you, that you didn't share my feelings. I didn't want to risk our strong friendship by admitting feelings to you that you didn't agree upon," Takumi gently rubbed Akira's smooth hand. "I'm sorry," he finished.

Akira and Takumi just stood there for a while, neither having any clue on what to say. Finally, Akira summoned up some courage, "Takumi?" she questioned the boy who was holding her hand. The boy looked up and was surprised, but pleased, to see the tomboy slowly leaning in towards him. He started to lean in too and soon the two teen's lips collided.

Their first kiss.

Takumi let his lips graze smoothly over Akira's for a while. Both were enjoying the kiss very much, and were reluctant to pull away. When they did, Takumi placed his hands on Akira's strong shoulders, while Akira let her arms wrap around her friend's waist. Leaning his forehead against the ninja's, Takumi whispered the magic words.

"I love you".

* * *

So, I'm hoping that the ending wasn't too corny... reviews are appreciated!


End file.
